Ash Williams
Ashley James "Ash" Williams is the main protagonist of the Evil Dead series of movies, games, & comics. (For other combatants named Ash, see Ash (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ash Williams vs Fin Shepard (Completed) * Ash Williams vs. Frank West * Ash Williams vs Juliet Starling * Ash Williams vs Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Mad Max vs. Ash Williams * Indiana Jones vs Ash Williams * Leon S. Kennedy vs Ash Williams(Completed) Battles Royale * Horror Movie Battle Royale (DeathBattleMike) (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Ash Ketchum * Casey Jones * Chris Redfield * Dipper Pines * Duke Nukem * Ellen Ripley * Guts * Hellboy * Hoss Delgado * Negan * Rick Grimes BackGround One day Ash Williams, his girlfreind Linda, his sister and Her boyfriend where on their day to Jacksonvile and then Ash desided they should take a break at a near by Cabbin in the Woods this would change Ash's Life forever. They found a tape recorder and desided to listen to it, the man on the recorder said some sort of spell and it woke something up in the woods, something BAD, it killed every body but Ash who had to fight off his possessed Friends to survive and then His hand got possessed and he cut it off with a chainsaw then replaced it with the same chainsaw. Eversince That day Ash Has been kicking deadite ass and taking names even running into Freddy Kreuger and Jason Voorhees and then kicked their asses to. He's someone you REALLY dont wanna Fuck with! Death Battle InFo *Alisas: Ashley, Strange One, Good Ash, Ashy Slashy, El Jefe, Lover Boy, Idiot, Mr. Jefe, The Chosen One *Age: Currently in his 50s *Status: Alive *30 pounds over Weight *Ran for President in 2016 *Favorite Word: Groovy *Related to Elvis Presley *Fairly Good At Poker *Occupations: Houseware clerk at S-Mart, Zombie/Deadite hunter, Exorcist *Chainsaw & Boomstick's names: Moe & Larry *Proud Owner of The Best Chin In Fictional History *Has a vendetta against Mirrors *Left Handed *Has a pet lizard named Eli *Motto: Shoot First, Think Never *Rumor has it that Bruce Campbell's chin is the only thing on Earth that can withstand a Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick Weapons/Gear/Equipment (Most Notable peices of Ash's Arsenal) *12 Gage Double Barrel Remington Shotgun *Spears *Grenade Launcher Boomstick *M1911 Semiautomatic Pistol *Pet Tracker *Machine Guns *Single-Shot Shotgun *Winchester Model 1984 Lever Action Rifle (Fires 30 shots before reloading) *Spike Rifle *Homemade Explosives *Biker Brotherhood Ring *Net Launcher *Leecher/Extinguisher *Spraypump *Molotov Cocktails *Dynamite *Flare Launcher *Sickle *Mech Suit *Bomb Lance *Big peice of Wood *Hand Cannon revolver *Shovel *Knight Sword *Axe *Samurai Sword *Duct tape *Crobar *Doombot Armor *Millitary Tank *Space Suit *Bags of Gun Powder *Mideval Steel and Chain mail Armor The Delta *Ash's personal Vehicle but also a valuable tool in his Arsenal *A 1973 Oldsmobile Delta 88 Royale *Races 0-60 mph in 7.9 seconds. *Has gotten him out of more Jams than a fist full of lube on a Saturday night. *Has two built in SawBlade arms that pop out of the hood and the Trunk contains: Rope, gasoline tank, 2-liter bottle of Coca-Cola, A red toolbox, Chemistry book, hand saw, Shotgun shells. *Ash has modified The Delta into obserd Death Machines *The Death Coaster: Probably more iconic than The Delta itself, Has a front mounted Helicopter like propeller on the hood to deal some serious damage and is heavily armored with steel, possibly powered by Coal aswell as gasoline. *The Future Delta: Very little is known about this specific form. Jet powered, Heavily Armored and has mounted controllable machine guns. Very likely far faster than the ordinary Delta. Various Prosthetic Limbs *After loosing his hand, Ash got pretty fucking creative with his new stump. *Modified Regular Chainsaw *Modified Sapmaster 3000 (Titanium Chasing, Dimond tipped chains) *Modified Chainsaw capable of cutting threw Cold Steel *Modified Titanium Chainsaw *Metal Guatlet: Most iconic of Ash's prosthetic hands. Made of steel and capable of crushing metals with little effort. Can also be shot from Ash's stump as a projectile. *Future Hand: Most definitely Ash's most Powerful Prosthetic Hand. Built in explosive shell launcher, high powered laser, flamethrower, grappling hook and force projector. *New Hand Replacement: Ash's most recent Prosthetic Hand. Built in FlashLight, Laser Pointer, & ScrewDriver *Doombot Hand: Acquired in Marvel Zombies vs Army of Darkness. Stolen from Doom. Capable of shooting repulser blasts. *Spatula Hand: Used for Barbeques. *Shaving Razor Hand: Used for Shaving his glorious Chin. *Gatling Gun Hand: Explains itself. *Flamethrower Hand: Fires a high powered flame capable of incinerating Deadites. *Grenade Launcher Hand: Fires impact grenades. *Harpoon Hand: Fires an extremely fast harpoon, capable of going straight through people and can be used as a grappling hook. The Necronomicon X-Mortis *Dispite being ash's Main Foe he can use it in battle *Grants it's user ghastly Dark Power and the means necessary to destroy all of Mankind *The Book of the Dead *Bound in human Flesh, Inked in Human Blood *Wrote by the Dark Ones who used it as a weapon against Humanity *A Gate way to all that is Evil *Demonic Summons *Ash can also use this as a sort of Melee weapon (If he smacks someone with it, they'll be flung several feet) *Can Levitate and in some cases fly *Ash's #1 Enemy *Has a Time Travel Spell (Unknown if Ash knows how to read it) *Can Talk *In what ever universe Ash Williams is in there is always a Necronomicon there for him to use *Cannot be Destroyed by Mortal Means *Has Control over all Undead (Except Marvel Zombies for some reason) *Was used to help Ash against The Marvel Zombies by rising an Army of the Dead from across the World (it failed but it stalled them for awhile) *Hates Freddy Kreuger more than it hates Ash Various Other Kendarian Weapons *Amoung Ash's most powerful Weapons. Notably non are as powerful as The Necronomican itself, but still far more powerful than any of Ash's ordinary weapons. *The Kendarian Dagger: Capable of causing extreme pain to those even just cut by it, especially Demonic Foes. Ash used it to litetally one shot Kendar the Destroyer, Duct taping it to a missle and launching it at him. The missle was not responsible for any damage as military weaponry only made kendar stronger. *The Wrong Book: Looks exactly like the Necronomican itself. When opened it unleashes a miniature wormholes. Only Ash himself has been recorded to have escaped from it. *Kendarian Summoning Stone: It's full power is unknown but is considered to be almost as powerful as The Necronomican. Known Powers: Power Augmentation, Time and Multidimensional Traveling Capabilities. *Spell Book: A seperate book from the Necronomican, Filled with translated spells for Ash to resite and grant him super powers. (Read Below to find all of Ash's known Spells). Powers/Abilities *Peak Human (Appearance wise anyway) *Superhuman level Marksmen *Super Human Strength, Speed, Reaction Time and Durability *Good Fast Thinker *Extremely Cunning *Knows some Martial Arts *Excellent Leadership skills *Actually has Some Level Of Toon Force (Only One Shown Instance of this) *Insaine Aim Accuracy *When engaged in stealth he's quote (Like a Ninja loosing his virginity, Quick and Discreet) *Exorsist Experience *Has an incredible tolerance to pain *Beautiful Singing voice and Fantastic dancer *Knows how to speak in Japanese *Gifted Inventor and Mechanic *Creative one-liners *Skilled at Hand to Hand combat *Won't hesitate to fight dirty if given the chance *Can somehow Leap 7-8 feet in the air without a running start *can make love to a woman like no other man *He can clench his buttocks so hard you can literally crack a walnut on em, this can actually somehow play into combat *Can somehow fire guns in Space *Able to break the Fourth Wall *Extremely resourceful of his environment *While in lucid nightmares or dreams he possesses a form telekinesis *A hightened resistance of demonic possession *A master of slap-stick combat *Very knowledgeable of chemistry Magical Spells Various spells Ash can recite *Super Strength: - Gives Ash the strength of 10 men *Lightning: - Ash shoots a barrage of lightning that kills most enemies in front of Ash. *Possess Deadite: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite human. *Possess Dog: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a hell hound. *Stun: - Stuns all enemies in around Ash for a short time. *Dog Summon: - Summons a faithful dog to help Ash fight deadites. *Rain of Fire: - Sumons a rain of hot lava on the heads of Ash's enemies. *Possess Guardian: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite guardian. *Possess Slavelord: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite slavelord. *Seismic Wave: - Summon's an Earthquake that destroys most enemies. *Possess Warrior: - Allows Ash to temporarily take control of a deadite warrior. *Dispel Runic Lock: - Destroy's Runic locks on enchanted doors *Clattu Verata NeckTie!: - Heals Ash Along with all Team members plus it gives ash a Orange and Blue Necktie *Portal Summons: - Creates portals between time, space, alternate dimensions *Demonic Summons: - Allows Ash to summon Deadites and full fledged Demons *Resurrection: - Allows Ash to ressurect dead organisms and give life to inanimate objects *Time Travel: - Allow Ash to travel back or forward to a desired time *Deadite Creation: - The Necronomican has been shown to be able to revert humans and animals into deadites even if they are not dead *Clattu Verata Nic-*Cough**Cough*: - An obviously incorrectly recited spell that really just makes bad shit happen Deadite Ash *Also known as Bad Ash *Acts as a Rage Mode, Doubling Ash's weapon Damage and decreases health loss *Ash can become this in a few different ways either he dies, night time arrives or he obsorbs the souls of deadites/demons *Increases Ash's own physical Strength and Speed by a great degree. *Easily able to rip through Deadites and People alike. *Depending Canon, Ash's control over this form Varies. Despite that he'll still kill what ever or who ever is in his way. *Has Extreme pain tolerance or may not feel pain at all *can revert Back To Regular Ash When he Thinks About Linda (Ash's Old Girlfreind) or when the sun rises. *As Seen With Other Deadites, It's Possible He can Climb up Walls and Survive being completely dismembered. *It should be noted that Ash doesn't really like doing this, for the simple reason that he literally becomes a fucking demon and he could potentially hurt loved ones or innocent people. *As seen with other deadites it's not unreasonable to say that only Weapons like the Kendarian Dagger can actually cause him pain. Though this does not mean Deadite Ash is invulnerable to Mortal weaponry (Guns, Knives, etc.), but it does mean its extremely difficult to put him down for good even with headshots and explosives. Feats *Killed Countless Monsters, Demons, & deadites *Cut a large tree down with a single chainsaw slash *Strong enough to punch holes in stone while wearing his metal gauntlet *Beat the shit out of Freddy Kreuger *Took victory over both Freddy Kreuger and Jason Voorhees *Survived being smashed through multiples trees one after the other *Defeated Dracula *Broke a Human Skeleton Deadite's Spine with his knee, which requires greater than 3000 newtons of force. Equal to being hit by a 500-pound car going 30mph. *Defeated Baal in a physical match *Dodged blastes of Electricity *Tough enough to cut off his own hand while laughing *Killed a few Zombiefied Marvel Characters Such as Winter Soldier, Hulkling, MultipleMan, Howard the Duck and Dr. Druid *Single handedly Defeated Armies of Deadites on multiple occasions *Took a Punch to the chin From DareDevil *Raised a Army of Villagers to fight off a Giant horde of Deadites *Beat Evil Ash (a complete copy of himself) on multiple occasions *Banged a Chick He Just meet in under 10 minutes *His New Hand Replacement can Block a Running chainsaw *In Marvel Zombies vs Army Of Darkness he injured Spider-Man (Non Zombiefied) with a single punch *Dodged Point Blank Flying Saw Blades *Got right back up after being Slapped by a Zombie Sentry so Hard it literally knocked him out of heaven into a Dumpster on Earth *Beat Ruby (Who is a Dark One) in a 1 on 1 fight pretty easily *Protected President Obama From Deadites *Sent King Aurthor flying with a single punch *Skilled enough to Sword duel Evil Ash and a Deadite Knight at the Same time while going up some stairs *Was mentally strong enough to over come Mind Control *Fast enough to out run the Deadite Force which is fast enough to catch up to speeding cars *Strong enough to drive his chainsaw into the hood and engine of The Delta with one Arm *Can easily slash threw kegs of beer with his Chainsaw *Strong enough to lift a 8 to 9 ft tall Demon Frog *Managed to get away from a Zombiefied Thor, on Foot. *Defeated a Robot Evil Ash who had the Necronomicon embedded in his chest *Ballsy enough to talk shit to Dr. Doom then proceeded to shake off being choked by Doom *Survived having an entire Hospital fall ontop of him *Has reflexes fast enough to catch a machete thrown by Jason Voorhees *Teamed-Up with The Punisher, Zena Warrior Princess, Darkman and The Reanimator *Has Survived rediculusly high falls and got back up like nothing happened *Killed Kendar (A Deadite larger than buildings) with nothing but a Tank, the kandarian dagger and a few one liners *Drank a tea kettle of boiling hot water like a bottle of Gatorade *Survived being electrocuted to a sadistic degree *Strong enough to hold back the Deadite Force, which is strong enough to flip cars and split trees in half *Strong enough to pull himself out of a Mini Wormhole *Accurate enough to impale a fleeing mini Evil Ash with a fork from a distance *Fast enough to dodge automatic laser fire from several directions at once *Fast enough to create after images *Fast enough to dodge a barrage of arrows *Shot a crow from behind without even looking *Got his shins ripped out and still beat a deadite to death with a 200 pound rail spike with ease *Strong enough to casually lift and throw people with one arm *Resisted the pull of a portal that sucked in a car and uprooted a massive tree for a while *Survived a several story fall and being crushed underneath Kendar the Destroyer while in a tank. Kendar likely weighs several hundred tons himself and it is unlikely an ordinary military tank protected Ash from the full weight. *After waking up in the future he embraced his inner Mad Max and took on The Dark Ones WEAKNESSES *Chainsaw Has Limited Gas *Limited Ammo *Selfish and Lazy *Is sometimes pretty clumbsy, almost to the point of being a Bumbling Buffoon *Usually Tries to Take the Easy Way Out *Fake Teeth, Soft Balls, Bumb sholder, Sore Kidneys, Trick Knee (though these are in his Old Age) *Multi Dimensional Portals *Is ultimately destined to be mankind's protector from evil weither he likes it or not *Bad Slow Thinker Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Human Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Bombers Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with a unique weapon